Talk:Jeb Stuart
Looking at the anonymous edit TR rolled back the other day. He just pulled out a few words at random, breaking up sentence syntax and obscuring the meaning of the section. I know it's usually a fool's game to figure out what's motivating anons to make lewd comments or bitch us out for "inaccurately" describing a historical figure, but even in that company this guy stands out for loopiness. Turtle Fan 05:16, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :I think that was one of those "Ha-ha I'll delete random things to be funny" types. TR 13:08, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh. Well, yes, it certainly was a real knee-slapper. Turtle Fan 15:42, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::If he'd typed in the words "poo" and "ass", I might have left the edits in. TR 15:49, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::That would have helped, yes. Turtle Fan 16:10, April 29, 2010 (UTC) By the way, I'm a bit surprised we haven't had a Jeb Stuart talk page till now. Turtle Fan 15:42, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Most of the interesting conversation is over at his son's page. Being the proto-Ramsay probably works against him, too. TR 15:49, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Well unlike Ramsay, we've got reasons to care about him beyond "Dead POV." He was a historical figure of real sigificance. ::Even in HFR, as a field commander he did more important stuff than Ramsay did as a guy who was just along for the ride. And all the POVs from HFR were one-and-done jobs. Roosevelt and Custer came back as non-POVs for a while, but everyone else--Lincoln was mentioned for his role in creating the two-and-a-half party system after HFR ended, but we never saw him again. We never saw Jackson, though we did hear that he was on currency. We never saw Schlieffen, though we did see that his plan was used. We never saw Clemens, though we did hear FDR say "That Ophelia bitch? Her father was the same way." We never saw or heard about Douglass again, which I guess is telling about the state of Black History in the US of the timeline. I don't doubt that it will get more prominent billing moving forward. ::Did we ever hear about Stuart again, other than as the first in an aristocratic line? I remember in one of the EZBoard's madcap 191 parodies, Mak had Featherston execute an engineer for naming a new barrel after him. Turtle Fan 16:10, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Just the aristo stuff. The last days of Clemens, Douglass, and especially Lincoln and Jackson (since they lived longer than in OTL), would be rather welcome, actually. TR 16:24, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well we have information on how Lincoln spent his last days. As for Jackson . . . I'm going to crawl out on a long limb and suggest that, after retirement, he spent a great deal of his time doing Presbyterian things. Turtle Fan 16:50, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Let's also remember that no direct descendants of Thomas Jackson appeared in any of the subsequent books. There might be some fertile ground for storytelling in all that. TR 16:57, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Don't let me stop you. Me, I got the Untold Stories of TL-191 out of my system with the Mama Featherston thing. (I really am quite proud of that.) ::::::Maybe some day the next generation of sci-fi/fantasy authors will cover some of this stuff in an anthology in honor of Turtledove, just as Turtledove's generation filled in the blanks of older authors' works in books like Foundation's Friends and The Enchanter Completed. I have high hopes for such a hypothetical project. Will probably be very nostalgic for us, if it comes long after Turtledove's hung it up. Turtle Fan 17:23, April 29, 2010 (UTC)